Vehicle doors generally include a metal door frame connected to an interior trim panel. A wire harness is attached to the frame, and a wire harness is attached to the panel. The frame wire harness includes a plurality of male connectors and the panel wire harness includes a plurality of female connectors. In order to complete a circuit, each female connector must be mated with the corresponding male connector. In this way, electrical signals may be communicated between components on the door and accessories remote from the door.
Currently, a worker is required to properly mate the connectors prior to the panel being mounted to the door frame. The frame and panel must be close enough to mate the connectors. The worker must reach around the panel and into the narrow space between the frame and panel to make these connections. Since the worker cannot see the connections as they are being made, the whole process becomes not only cumbersome and inconvenient, but also problematic.
A first problem is that the electrical connection maybe unsatisfactory. Some or all of the affected electrical components may work sporadically if at all. For example, a partial connection may occur, a terminal maybe damaged, or the connection may separate.
A second problem is that during assembly, the assembler may need to pull on the wires in order to make and/or check connections. This may damage or cut wires, which in turn can affect the performance of the electrical components.
A third problem is that the mated connectors may be free to move within the door, which results in undesirable noise during vehicle use.
A fourth problem is in a manufacturing setting minimizing assembly time of the panel to the door frame is desired. The current process does not keep the assembly time to the desired level since it is an extremely difficult operation.
Systems have been proposed wherein plug-in electrical connections are completed as the panel is being moved towards the door. Since this would not require the worker to reach around the panel, this would be an improvement. However, such systems have required exact alignment between the two electrical connectors, which is difficult to achieve.
Therefore, a connection system is sought, which does not require precise alignment of connectors for them to be connected while assembling a door of a vehicle. It is desired that the system be robust and manufacturable.